Boys
by LatenSmalls
Summary: Heroes never get happy endings, and Percy is no exception. He must go through many hardships and death is one of them.


**A/N: I don't own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. This story is set at the end of the war against Gaea. This story probably has several spelling mistakes because I suck at spelling.  
**

* * *

"Annabeth!" Percy called out in distress. He dashed up to save her, but it was too late. The hellhound brought up its paw and brought it down upon Annabeth. Percy saw he lips form the words 'I love you'. Percy slashed at the hellhound, turning it into ichor before it could hurt Annabeth any further. Percy ran and closed the space between himself and Annabeth, he dropped to his knees and held her slowly cooling body in his arms with shaking shoulders. Percy was completely shocked by Annabeth's death and was full of dread from the loss of his girlfriend, he was too distracted, too detached from reality to notice the monsters that were now surrounding him.

"Percy!" A voice called, snapping him back into reality. "What are you doing?! Fight back!" It was Jason. Percy shouted in anger and angst getting the attention of everyone on the battle field. The monsters, the demigods, the titans, and the gods, they all looked at Percy. Monsters closed in trying to claim Percy as their prey, demigods and gods teamed up together to defeat the titans, and Percy summoned a hurricane. The monsters that were closing in on Percy had made a big mistake, the hurricane around Percy and Annabeth grew larger and larger, it grew wilder and wilder, it whipped the surrounding monsters up and off of the ground sending them spiraling down into the eye of the hurricane, Percy. He shouted in triumph as he held out his sword to slash up the monsters that were caught in his trap. The ichor that was trapped inside the wind tunnel just kept rotating around and around creating a golden hurricane.

To some it was a beautiful sight that they would remember but to Percy, it was all a reminder of her. Her golden hair that gleamed in the sunlight, her dazzling smile that always brought him up, then it reminder him of all the things that he'd never be able to say to her again. He regretted not being able to say 'Goodbye' and 'I love you' to her. He regretted not being able to kiss her on the lips, not being able to feel her warmth, and most of all, he regretted not being able to save her, keep her from dying. He was angry, angry at the monsters for taking Annabeth away, angry at the titans for creating this war, angry at the gods for setting their child's fate in stone when they were born as demigods, and he was angry at himself because he couldn't protect the love of his life.

Soon there were barely any more monsters on the field, only monsters that were too afraid to challenge Percy, the other demigods easily finished them off. The hurricane soon died down an left Percy and Annabeth in a ring of golden dust. With his adrenaline fading he felt a deep, deep, sadness welling up inside of him.

"Annabeth, Annabeth." He muttered. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. Please wake up Annabeth. Please." He pleaded. "Come on, everyone's waiting Wise Girl."

"Percy." The Argo II crew said sadly.

"Percy, it's over." Jason said sadly. "She's gone." Jason placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy's shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his tears, but they flowed out as he silently sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy muttered repeatedly. It broke the demigod's hearts to see Percy like this. The one who was always smiling was now far from it because how he was down on his knees crying for his loved one. The one who was always there for them, who comforted them when they needed it was the one who needed it now, but, how? How can they comfort him if they didn't know how?

"Percy, you need to go back to the camp." Someone said. Percy looked up but his vision was blurred by his tears. He struggled to get up and when he did he was still a bit shaky.

"Can we bury them here?" Percy asked including the other demigods, both Roman and Greek, who died in the recent war.

"Of course, they were all heroes and heroines of Olympus and they should get a proper burial." Hestia said. Percy nodded his head, picked up Annabeth and lied her down beside all the heroes and heroines who died during the harsh war. He gazed at Annabeth's face and brushed the hair out of it. All the demigods said their goodbyes to the campers and hoped that they would all go to Ensylum, then everyone went their separate ways. Nico and other half-bloods went back to their own camps. The crew members boarded the Argo in silence, Percy went to his cabin on the ship glumly, Frank and Hazel went to either one of their cabins to talk, Piper and Jason went into Jason's cabin to discuss the war, and that left Leo on the deck alone. After he set Argo on it's course he leaned on the railing and looked at the setting sun. When he was tired of the silence he walked into the main part of the ship and into his cabin, it was silent for the rest of the night.

Many weeks passed and they still haven't reached Camp Half-blood because Festus could sense the crews sadness and it made him sad as well, Festus felt that if he delayed the arrival they wouldn't feel as much pain, the crew thanked him for this. As the weeks passed on by Leo knocked on the door of Percy's cabin every day, Percy would barely touch the food that Leo put outside the door but as the days past he began to eat more of it, this gave the crew hope, hope into believing that one day, sometime soon, that Percy would recover. Then one day when Leo knocked on the door, there was no answer like always, but today he decided to knock again, and there was an answer.

"Come in." The weak voice of Percy called. Of course Leo would slam open the door and jump happily onto Percy.

"You spoke! Man! I missed you!" Leo smiled. Percy hugged Leo and Leo hugged back. Leo looked up at Percy. "Dude, you're a mess."

"Gosh, thanks Leo." Percy replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked sitting beside Percy on the bed after closing the door.

"What is this madness? Leo Valdez being serious? Someone call Apollo!" Percy said jokingly.

"Dude, not funny. I'm not kidding Perce, you look, well, depressed." Percy sighed.

"Leo, you know what it's like right?" Percy asked.

"What?"

"To be alone, to feel like an outcast." Leo nodded.

"I do, but why?"

"I used to be like you." Percy said. These words shocked Leo. "When I first came to camp I knew no one but Grover. No one liked me and everyone hated me for some reason. Then when dad revealed me as his son I felt even more like an outcast. Percy Jackson, the only son of Poseidon. Child of the big three with no siblings. Everyone didn't like me because I was an idiot, and so I became a person in the background."

"But you're The Percy Jackson." Leo said.

"No, I'm not the Percy Jackson, I'm just Percy Jackson. No more, no less."

"But there's so much more about you!" Leo insisted. "You defeated the Minotaur! You retrieved Zeus's bolt! You braved through the freaking labyrinth and got the golden fleece! You defeated Kronos and you saved Olympus twice! How could you be just Percy?"

"I can be just Percy because that's who I am. I never wanted to retrieve the bolt, I was forced to. I never wanted to survive the labyrinth much less go through it! I never wanted to defeat Kronos or save Olympus! I just wanted a normal life! A life with a mother and father and with a brother or sister! I wanted to live a peaceful life but that dream ended when I was attacked by a fury in a museum. I wanted a life that didn't include ancient gods or demigods. I wanted to be, normal." Percy stopped. "Sorry I didn't mean t-" Leo stopped him.

"You were holding all of that in?" Leo asked. "Man if I were you I would have exploded years ago!" Percy laughed. "Don't you talk to your mom about this?"

"No, I don't. Never will, I can't anymore either."

Leo was puzzled. "Why not?" he asked.

"My parents died during the war, Nico told me after I I. them and didn't see them. I have nothing left."

"You've got me don't ya? I mean you told me all of this stuff and I'm still not that important? Man, how low was I on your friend scale?"

"No" You are important, it s just, I meant family."

"Then I'll be your best brother! You can call me Big Brother Leo!" Leo said triumphantly.

"I'm older than you Leo." Percy said with a smile.

"It sounds cooler that way."

"I'll just call you B.B. Leo, how about that?"

"Nah, how about Leo the great?"

"Okay Leo the great, I'll call you Leo."

"I feel honored Sir Jackson." Leo said mockingly as he got off the bed and keeled in front of Percy.

"Knight Valdez, it was an honor to speak to you bur I think I must retire into bed." Percy replied jokingly.

"Knight Valdez? Honor to speak? Retire to bed? Psh! Whatever! Oh! Let's have a manly pillow fight!"

"Since when were pillow fights manly?"

"Since now!" Leo said as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Percy.

"Oh! You're going to regret that!" Percy said as he threw a pillow back. Outside the cabin the couples were laughing because they could only begin to imagine a manly pillow fight. They wouldn't tease them about it either though, Percy needed it because laughter is the cure. Leo is the doctor and Percy is the patient. Later on when the two couples were trying to sleep in their own cabins the boys were still at it. Piper, who was fed up with it after hours of hearing their pillow fight she decided to barge into the room.

"Now, now, boys, calm down and go to sleep. It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt." Piper said.

"Never!" Leo exclaimed. "It is in my duty to protect Sir Jackson!"

"Knight Valdez, I command you to seize this villain and put her into the chambers!" Percy said as he stood tall and pointed to Piper. They beamed at each other, grabbed the pillows and bombarded her. Piper let out a squeak and was hit by the pillows, then Leo jumped her and used a blanket to wrap her tightly, then he used a rope to tie her up. Then the two boys grabbed her and lifted her onto their shoulders carrying her to Frank's cabin. After setting her down they ran back into Percy's cabin, took all the pillows then ran to Jason's cabin and barged in.

"Jason! Jason! Come join us!" They said as they smacked him with pillows. Jason groaned and rolled in his bed pulling the bed covers over his head.

"Jason! Jason! Come on~ don t be a wet blanket." Leo whined.

"Speaking of wet blankets, doesn't Jason's look a bit too, dry?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Leo nodded. They smirked evilly and Percy used his control over water to make Jason's blanket wet. Jason jolted up.

"Percy! I'll get you for that!"

"Oh little old me? What ever did I do?" Percy asked innocently. Both Leo and Jason shuddered and Jason chased Percy around the cabin.

"You'll never catch me alive you copper!" Percy exclaimed. Then after minutes of chasing Percy, Jason jumped onto Percy making him fall over. Percy instinctively put out his arms to catch himself which would normally work but with the extra weight of Jason it failed. He felt a sharp pain run up his arm when he fell on it.

"Ow! Jason get off!" Percy pleaded.

"Not until you apologize!" Jason replied.

"No seriously! I landed on my arm!" Jason quickly got off of Percy and saw the growing bruise on Percy's arm.

"Gods Perce, sorry I didn't mean it." Jason said looking at the bruise.

"It's fine, nothing some ambrosia can't fix." Percy said. Then the door of the cabin opened. When it was fully open it revealed Piper whose hair was ruffled and sticking up in random places.

"Percy, I hate to say this but, I told you so." Piper said. "And we ran out of Ambrosia after the war ended, so you'll have to wait till we get back to camp to fix you up."

"Jason! You broked him!" Leo said as he watched Piper look at Percy's arm.

"Uh, it seems that Percy fractured his wrist and badly bruised his arm, mind telling me how this happened Jason?" Piper asked as she looked at him.

"Well," Jason said. "I kind of jumped him?"

"And why would you do that?"

"He soaked my blanket with water and it was freezing!"

"So in your world a broken arm is equal for a wet blanket? P.S. Knight Valdez, I thought you were supposed to protect Sir Jackson."

"I did my best miss." Leo said.

"Right,so anyways Jason, was this worth it?"

"I didn't mean to, honest."

"Jason Grace, no kissing until we get back camp."

"Ooh!~ Burn!" Leo said as he lit his finger on fire.

"Nice one Valdez." Percy said but winced when Piper slapped him on the arm right where his bruise was. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Obviously." Piper said as she stood up and went to get some supplies to wrap Percy's arm. When she came back she saw the three boys in a pillow fight again. "Percy, get your butt over here now." Piper commanded.

"Yes Piper." Percy said.

"No Percy, it's supposed to be, 'Yes Mother'." Jason said. He saw Percy's shoulders sag and he gave Leo a look. Leo mouthed 'Later' and Jason nodded. They waited for Piper to finish patching Percy up and when she did Percy jumped and pushed Jason onto the bed.

"Leo hold him down!" Percy said.

"Yes Boss!" Leo said and he held down his arms. Percy began to tickle Jason's sides. Jason began to laugh so hard that he was kicking at Percy to try to get him to stop. Piper smiled at the scene in front of her and all she could say before she left the room was:

"Boys."

* * *

**A/N: No I have no clue what I was thinking while writing or typing this so, yeah. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
